1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus of vaporizing to be utilized in conjunction with a commercial water closet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercial vaporizers utilized in conjunction with water closets have taken several forms. Typical of such vaporizers is a liquid container having an exposed wick which emits vapors constantly. Similarly, evaporative cakes which decompose at a relatively uniform rate in the atmosphere have also been utilized. A common failure of such vaporizers is that due to the fact that they operate relatively constantly, their life is of a rather short duration, and they are utilized for extended periods of time when vaporization is not required. Other vaporizers utilize an enclosed wick, however, these vaporizers may become plugged in the wick interstices and thus, inoperable.